


Mysterious Girl

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/M, For Promptember, Humour, Mysterious girl, Romance, Under the Lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how he hated Mysterious Girl, yet hearing Clara singing along with him was worth the struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So Day 2 of Promptember on Tumblr and I am using this lovely prompt from otpprompts I’ve had this one saved for a while now! I’ve got a massive bitch of a headache! I’m trying to keep up haha but work is a bitch for knackering you haha! I’m sure it was Under The Lake where he mentioned the song. I’m not a fan of the song myself but hey! I’m not out to offend, my wording just fits the story!   
> Prompt: Imagine Person A has a song stuck in their head and is humming it under their breath and Person B starts singing along.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

So it was the seventh day he’d been wandering around his TARDIS fixing odd bits and doing odd jobs humming the god awful song. It was infuriating yet he couldn’t seem to shake it, the words and tune swimming around in his brain. Everything else in there seemed to be mushed and muddled with odd lyrics from the song Mysterious Girl. 

He found himself humming away, sometimes without realising, tapping his fingers on the TARDIS console as he walked around, fiddling with the loose lever he still hadn’t tightened. He  _hated_  this song, but it seemed Clara quite enjoyed his discomfort. 

He was caught of guard sorting through a rogue pile of books that hadn’t seen a shelf in probably hundreds of years, his back turned to the door as he flicked through them, determining where to put them, humming away. He hadn’t realised Clara had slipped into the TARDIS until he heard her voice whispering lyrics in his ear.

_“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Mysterious girl I wanna get close to you,”_

_“Clara…”_  he warned, a blush rising in his cheeks. The corners of his lips twitched slightly as she was clearly suppressing her laughter, continuing her rendition.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh, Mysterious girl, Move your body close to mine-“_

_"Okay that’s enough of that."_

 She laughed, placing a kiss on his slightly pink cheek before ruffling his grey curls with that rather cheeky grin on her face. He smiled slightly himself, his hearts pounding in his chest as she sat in front of him, grabbing a book too. 

 He quite liked her voice. Hell… he quite liked everything about her. 

 He just wouldn’t tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. When I saw this prompt I instantly had the idea having watched the episode where he mentioned Mysterious Girl haha. I hope you enjoyed it :) leave a message and leave a kudos. It's much appreciated!


End file.
